metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkest Revenge
Darkest Revenge "Patectic. I thought Sylux could do better than that." I muttered as I avoided a missle. Sylux's new ship was biggier, but slower and pitifilly weak. I fired about 6 Missles. All of them hit the ship's wing. It exploded and crashed. I landed my ship and got out. Suddenlly, the ship flew in the air and fired a laser at me, or more to the point, my ship. It exploded and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to fly again. Sylux's ship collapsed, and he walked out to fight me."I had a feeling the Delano 8 wasn't going to kill you. Now I have to do it myself." At that last word, his voice cracked, sounding slightly insane. He ran at me, fireing his Shock Coil. I jumped over him, and fired a Missle. He grunted, then chuckled. Suddenly, something hit me in the back. I tured around and saw... nothing. Swiching to my Thermal Visor, I saw what shot me: Trace. So, the two were working together. Sylux fired his Shock Coil again and I relitated by freezeing him to the ground. Suddenly, insane, demonic laughter eminated from him."Excellent, Samus. I knew this weakling wouldn't last long." Instantly, a huge,blue explosion accured. After that, I looked at Sylux. There was nothing left but Phazon and Dark Samus."I was hopeing he would at least slow you down. I should have never posessed him." She quickly flew behind me and grabbed Trace."No one will kill her but me, you worm." Then she snapped his neck."So, Samus, now this ends. After I kill you, Master will be very happy." Not in the mood for ranting, I fired a Super Missle at her. She effortlessly dodged this and charged at me. I leaped out of way, and used the Grapple beam to throw her into Sylux's ship. She picked it up with one hand and threw it at me. I jumped over it and used the Screw Attack. She flew around me and somehow grabbed my leg. I flamethrowered her face and she dropped me. Landing on my feet, I shot 5 Super Missles at her. They made her groan but not much else. She fired her Shrapnel beam at me. I jumped out of the way of that and right into a Phazon Missle."Samus, don't you see? Your outmatched! My new power could crush you like a grape. I've just been holding back." "Oh yeah?"I snapped."So have I!" Not many know it, but I still have my PED suit. Actvateing it, I fired my Hyper Missle at her. The blast knocked her back about 20 feet. I ran at fireing my Phazon beam at her. Then I used the Hyper Grapple to suck the Phazon out of her. Focusing it all in my fist, I punched her so hard it shattered her helmet. She looked a lot like me, but her skin was pale, hair blue, and her eyes were red and souless."You..you will pay for this,Samus. I will torture you slowly, starting with tearing your arms off!" With that, she turned into Phazon dust and disappeared. I relaxed. Sure I'll have to get a new ship, but at least things can't get worse. Or so I thought... ---- "YOU FAILED ME, DARK SAMUS!" "But Master,I-" "SILENCE!" With a twich of my finger, Dark Samus was suddenly slamed into a wall."If you fail again, Dark Samus, you will die. I created you, and I can destroy you just as easily!" Turning my back on her, I thought, soon Samus will die, and the universe will be mine... Category:Fanfic